


one for science

by orphan_account



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maze realizes what it is she really wants. When she does, she talks to Linda.altered scene from 3x09.





	one for science

“I should’ve told you this earlier,” Maze starts, “but it was… _weird_. Seeing you and Amenadiel so… chummy.”

“Oh,” Linda says, forced naivety etched across her face. “Were we?”

“Yeah,” Maze says. “You were. Made me feel like beating the crap out of him. Or at least throwing rocks at cars.” Linda’s eyes widen, and Maze rushes on. “But, you know, I didn’t. I came to tell you how I feel.”

“Yes,” Linda says, more genuine this time. “Please. Tell me.”

“Okay. Um.” Maze pauses. It’s always been hard to put her feelings into words, but it’s made easier now because it’s _Linda_ she’s talking to. Linda, her best friend. Linda, whom she trusts more than anyone else. “I’ve been thinking about it… all day. You’re my best friend.” She smiles, and Linda smiles back, encouraging. “You know, and… he’s my ex. And by ex,” she adds hurriedly, “I mean, like, one of a million ex-sexual partners, not _anything_ special. A-Anyway, um… It makes me feel left out. So I don’t want you two getting together, if that’s possible.” 

“I understand,” Linda says, because she thinks she does.

Maze shakes her head.

“Lucifer said something to me earlier. I mean, it’s the same thing Lucifer always says, but it got me thinking, you know? What _do_ I really desire?” She laughs. “I went to Lucifer for advice. Can you believe it? And he actually helped me to realize something. Made me realize… why I felt so angry. With him.”

“Lucifer?”

“No. Well, yeah, I was mad at Lucifer. But I meant—Amenadiel.”

“Go on,” Linda says.

“It wasn’t, like, seeing him move on or anything. It was seeing him… with you. It was seeing… anyone with you.”

Maze looks up at Linda from the couch, and Linda has never seen such an open expression on her face.

“I would have wanted to hurt anyone in his position. It was just worse that it was… him.”

“You don’t have feelings for him anymore,” Linda says, realizing, because now she _does_ understand. “You have feelings for…”

Maze just smiles, half-apologetic, as if she wishes she were saying something different.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I didn’t know,” Maze says. “Not until today. Not until I saw you with Amenadiel. It’s real, Linda. I _know_ what I’m feeling. I mean, it’s not like I’ve ever felt… you know… I’ve slept with thousands of people, but I’ve never…” She trails off, lost for words, and then laughs. “The weirdest thing is that I’ve never even had sex with you! Thousands of years worth of partners and I’ve never found anyone _like_ you. I’ve never had a best friend before.”

“Not Lucifer?” Linda says softly.

“It’s different with Lucifer. We’re a team, you know? I always had to look out for him. He was my job. I don’t have to look out for you, but… I want to. Can you… would you say something? About how you feel?”

Linda reaches out and takes Maze’s hand. “First of all, Maze, I want to start by thanking you for opening up to me. It takes a lot of courage, and—”

Maze shakes her head. “Don’t do this, Linda. Just… give it to me straight.”

“I don’t know,” Linda says honestly. “The truth is, I spend so much time helping others with their feelings that sometimes, I… I don’t always get in touch with my own. I care for you, and I care for Amenadiel. For a long time, all I’ve wanted is some time to myself.”

“I can go,” Maze says.

“No,” Linda says quickly, and tightens her gentle hold on Maze’s hand. “Please. Stay.”

Maze smiles, relieved. “We could try an experiment,” she says. “For science, or whatever.”

“What are you suggesting?”

“Kiss me,” Maze says.

“Are you sure?”

“‘Course I’m sure. Don’t tell me _you_ haven’t thought about it.”

The light blush on Linda’s cheeks is reassuring.

“I’m not sure how scientific this is,” Linda says, as Maze leans in. “I mean, given the hypothesis, I’d have to kiss you _and_ Amenadiel and then determine—”

“Linda?” Maze says.

“Hmm?”

“Just kiss me.”

It’s important, suddenly, that Linda kiss _her_. Not the other way around. Maze would kiss Linda in a heartbeat, and Linda would kiss her back, but Linda… _Linda_ leaning in to touch Maze’s cheek with gentle fingers… _Linda_ leaning in to touch her lips to Maze’s…

Linda does.

Maze kisses her back, softly, holding all of her intensity inside for fear of scaring Linda away.

Linda is still holding her hand.

They break apart and Linda looks… uncertain? Maze is afraid, suddenly, that she can’t read Linda’s face at all.

And then Linda smiles.

“I didn’t know you kissed so chastely,” Linda says, and there’s a mischievous twinkle in her eye now.

“I don’t,” Maze says. “I just—”

“Didn’t want to break me?”

Maze shrugs.

“I’ve been told that I’m a good kisser,” Linda says conversationally. “And I _know_ that you can do better than that.”

Maze can’t contain the hopefulness that spreads across her face. “Why, Dr. Linda,” she says, with a grin. “Are you suggesting another experiment?”

“I might be,” Linda says, and grins back.

This time, they meet in the middle.


End file.
